


Proving a Point

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec likes to be always right, Blonde Alec, Humour, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After Isabelle suggests that Magnus is a part demon and that all demons dig blondes, Alec takes it upon himself to prove her wrong.





	Proving a Point

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Umkasandiary's](https://umkasandiary.tumblr.com/) [fanart](https://umkasandiary.tumblr.com/post/160844827883/just-a-little-alec-and-izzy).

When Alec stepped inside of Magnus' loft, the warlock's eyes widened, because Alec looked very different. He was blonde. _Blonde._ Magnus narrowed his eyes, cocking his head to the side and he rubbed his eyes then, trying to make sure that he saw correct and he huffed under his breath when he realised that his boyfriend indeed had blonde hair. What the hell was going on?! Alec, on the other hand was carefully observing Magnus’ reaction. So far, he didn’t look so impressed with his blonde hair and he felt his heart beating faster, but he didn’t let that get his courage down, so he just stepped closer to Magnus, who was still trying to comprehend what was going on, jerking him from his thinking as he leaned closer to him, pressing their lips together. Magnus finally moved and opened his mouth, but nothing came out, then he tried again.

“Hello, Alexander,” said Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “You look… very bright,” said Magnus when he finally found the words he was looking for and he then stopped talking again. It wasn’t like Alec looked bad with blonde hair. No, Alexander looked lovely no matter what and nothing was going to change that opinion, but still. He looked quite _different_ and it would take Magnus a while to get used to Alec’s new hair colour. He had to admit it though, his dark, raven hair was going to be terribly missed.

“I decided to give myself a little make over. What do you think?” asked Alec, looking into Magnus’ eyes, who just smiled back up at him, because he didn’t want to be rude. He never wanted to be in a way of Alec’s happiness and if being blonde by some strange logic made him happy, then so be it. But it made Magnus wonder, what prompted such a sudden change? At the question, Magnus hummed and then shrugged. Then again, Alec had been talking about hair dyes for a few days now, but the warlock had no ideas that Alec was actually serious about it.

“You look nice,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes narrowed, because that wasn't the exact reaction he was hoping for. The reason for his sudden hair colour change – which was just him using his runes as a glamour – was to prove a point to Isabelle. She had spent a few days in a row teasing him that demons preferred blondes, which didn’t affect Alec at all until she mentioned Magnus being part demon and that was when Alec became kind of annoyed with her sister and decided to prove her that she was mistaken. Now, Isabelle was only teasing Alec a bit, but like usually, he took her words to heart and as the days went on, she challenged him to ask Magnus about his opinion. He didn’t feel self-conscious at all, he knew that Magnus loved him the way he was, he just wanted to show to Izzy that she was wrong. Not all demon blooded beings were the same!

“So you like it?” asked Alec, kind of surprised to hear that Magnus seemed to like the change. Magnus quickly nodded, not wanting to offend Alec, thinking that he liked his own make over. Alec looked down and huffed, crossing his arms on top of his chest and rolled his eyes. Maybe Isabelle really was right! Annoyed, he looked up to his boyfriend and opened his mouth again. “So you like me this way better than before with dark hair?” asked Alec carefully and Magnus bit into his lower lip.

“I didn’t say that,” said Magnus and made a short pause. “I mean, if it’s something you like then-”

“Which one is better?” asked Alec, his lips pressed together, desperate to prove her point to Isabelle. He didn’t even know why this suddenly became so important, but ever since he and Izzy were little, he loved proving his point to her. Especially when he could rub it into her face that he was right. That was probably the fault of his competitive side, but he didn’t mind it. As long as he could say ‘told you so,’ to Isabelle’s face, then so be it.

“Both?” asked Magnus, trying to stay polite and Alec narrowed his eyes. “You look lovely with both dark and blonde hair,” said the warlock with a chuckle and then cocked his head to the side when he saw that Alec looked kind of upset. Alec shook his head and then looked down. What if Magnus would really prefer his blonde hair over the dark ones? Alec felt a glint of self-consciousness and he forced himself to look up.

“Is it true that demons dig blondes?” asked Alec after a while and the warlock frowned.

“I suppose they do, some of them at least,” said Magnus and folded his arms on top of his chest when he saw that Alec didn’t’ seem pleased with the answer. “Okay, what the hell is going on, Alexander? And what does that have to do with any of this? Also, why in the world did you decide to suddenly change your hair colour? I mean you’ve been talking about it for days now and-”

“I’m trying to prove Izzy a point. Well, I was trying to, but now I guess she’s right, anyway,” said Alec and shrugged. “She and Jace have this stupid idea going that demons prefer blondes and you are half demon as well, right?” asked Alec, Magnus nodding and finally saw where Alec was going with that. “And I was trying to prove them that not all are the same. I thought that their theory was stupid, but now, I’m not so sure anymore,” muttered Alec, brought his _stele_ out and ran it over the glamour rune, dropping his glamour down and Magnus relieved when he saw that the blonde hair dye was just a glamour, smiling when he saw his usual, dark haired boyfriend standing next to him.

“Oh thank God, it was only a glamour,” whispered Magnus and Alec looked up. Magnus grinned when he saw Alec looking at him confused and he moved a bit closer to him, cupping Alec’s face. “You can’t actually think that I preferred the blonde version of you?” asked Magnus and shrugged. “I mean, if you want to change your appearance, go ahead and do it if it’ll make you happy, but,” he said and kissed the tip of Alec’s nose. He knew about that stupid theory, but never understood it. “You don’t need to change for me. I like you just the way you are,” he said and Alec gave him a lopsided smile, smiling at his sheepishly. “Dark, tall and handsome, what more could I wish for?” he then said playfully and Alec looked down, then back up and he sighed happily.

“So I was right?” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes, but then chuckled because he knew how much he liked being right.

“That’s the only thing you got from that?” teased Magnus, but then nodded. “But, yes, that’s just a stupid theory. Besides, it’s what matters in here,” said the warlock and placed a hand over Alec’s chest and grinned when he saw Alec’s cheeks reddening. “Not the hair colour. For all I care, you can dye your hair into rainbow and… you know what, that’s not such a bad idea. Maybe we should give that a try and-”

Alec smiled when he heard Magnus say that, heart melting and he smiled again. He felt the same about Magnus. It didn’t matter how he looked, he was always going to be perfect. However, as Magnus suggested dying his hair to a rainbow, he quickly placed a finger on top of Magnus’ lips to quiet him down. “I’m quite happy with the way I look, thank you,” he said and Magnus chuckled, but then pouted. Alec would look lovely with rainbow hair.

As Magnus was about to lean closer to kiss Alec, the younger one pulled back, leaving Magnus confused as he saw Alec calling his someone and he started laughing when he saw that Alec was calling Isabelle to tell her that he was right. “Guess what, Izzy!” said Alec and Magnus made his way to the couch, smiling. This childish, competitive side of Alec was definitely adorable. “I was right!”

“ _About what?_ ”

 _“_ Not all demons prefer blondes! _”_ said Alec and smiled. “I used glamour to make my hair blonde and Magnus didn’t like it one bit,” started explaining Alec, but then stopped talking when he heard Isabelle laughing on the other side of the phone call.

“ _You’re still going on about this? Oh, Alec, you’re so funny. I was just messing around, you know? I wasn’t really being serious when I said that about Magnus. I can’t believe you actually went ahead and did that,_ ” said Isabelle and continued laughing, Alec feeling his cheeks heating up and he cursed, looking over at Magnus, blush deepening when he heard Isabelle calling for Jace to tell him what Alec did and he groaned.

“Izzy, you don’t have to tell the whole Institute,” hissed Alec and rolled his eyes. “And also, I was right and you were wrong!” he said, but Isabelle wasn’t listening to him anymore, Jace’s laughter being heard on the other side of the phone call and in the end, Alec ended the phone call and stomped over to the couch and hopped onto it, curling up next to Magnus.

“Everything okay?” asked Magnus and kissed Alec’s frown away.

“They were only making fun of me,” said Alec and groaned. “I mean I know they were, but I just wanted to prove them wrong anyway. And now they won’t even listen to me,” whined Alec and Magnus gently ruffled his hair and smiled.

“Forget about them, siblings can be like this,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. “I acknowledge, you were right and they were wrong,” said the warlock, playing along with Alec’s little game and the hunter smiled proudly. “You’re adorable,” said Magnus with a snort and Alec gave him an odd look.

“I’m not. I’m a Shadowhunter. I kill demons for a living and-”

“Yes, yes. You’re the biggest and baddest Shadowhunter out there,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes, but then smiled when Magnus pulled him closer and kissed him, Alec melting against his body and Magnus happily hummed when they parted. “And just so you know, you should never feel like you need to change for me. I love you the way you are, you’re perfect.”

Alec nodded, knowing that from the start. “I feel the same,” he said, not wanting Magnus to change for him and Alec started laughing when Magnus pushed him back against the couch and climbed on top of him, Magnus giggling when Alec lifted him up and carried him straight into the bedroom, where he forgot all about his annoying siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comment and leave kudos if you liked it :)
> 
> Come and follow me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) if you want =)


End file.
